We Won't Run
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: Hermione wanted to get away from the wizarding world for various reasons, so she heads to Culver University, her mum's alma mater, makes a new best friend as a roommate, who convinces her an internship would be a great way to spend a semester. All of that leads up to just more adventures that Hermione had been trying to avoid all along.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Harry asked, trying very hard to be as impartial as possible. Hermione appreciated the gesture, but knew deep down, that her best friend did not agree with her decision in the slightest.

"I'm sure, Harry." She stopped packing items into her beaded bag. She had two large suitcases filled with non-essential items, but the majority of her flat was in her trusted purse. "I had always planned to go to university. I just let things get in the way of that." She leaned against the wall, and gave her best friend a small smile. "After my parents died, I couldn't leave yet. I had to see justice was served. And it's been over a year since then."

"I just don't want this to be you running away," he replied, placing the final box atop the stack by the door. Moving to stand next to her, he held her hand, squeezing tightly.

Shoving him by her shoulder, she scoffed. "Honestly, when have I ever ran away?"

"Too true," he smiled. "I know I keep asking, but are you sure you have to go all the way to America? Couldn't you stay here? You could stay out of the Wizarding world, but still live in London, you know."

"I'm sure. No matter where I go, I'm recognized. And not for just being intelligent, like I once was. The looks, they're in admiration or pity. I'm never sure which." Falling to the ground, Hermione curled into herself, laying her cheek atop her knees. "Sure, I'm the girl who helped you when you needed it, and I get that I'm special for it. But I hate how there are girls who think getting 'Mudblood' tattooed onto their arms is something to be proud of."

"It's not that-"

"Harry, do not patronize me. I'm smarter than you," she smirked, bumping his knees with her elbow until he sat next to her. "I'm always going to be the Muggle-born best friend of the savior of the Wizarding World. By being your best friend, I've ensured I'll never be anonymous again. And that's fine, I love you. You're the brother I never had. It's just, we were never normal you know? And I understand that you've managed to sort of find your place in the world. But, me. I don't know, I can't find it. And I've tried, Harry. Oh, how I have tried. I just don't think the Wizarding world is ready for me yet."

"You could always become an Auror. Everyone gives a wide berth to the Aurors." Harry shrugged. Hermione felt sorry for the man, knowing that no matter what the man did, he would never get away from the fame. He was literally a toddler when it began.

"I've had enough excitement, I think." Eyes sparkling, she smiled at her best friend. "Let's see, solved a ridiculous life-threatening puzzle at the age of twelve-"

"Eleven," Harry interrupted.

"I was twelve. I'm almost a full year older than you." She shook her head, deciding to count on her fingers. Stretching out a second finger, she continued. "I can hardly recall being thirteen because I was petrified for half of it." Splaying a third finger, she tapped on her knee. "Breezed by my fourteenth and possibly fifteenth - I refuse to really do the math - using a time-turner, saving a convict." Tapping the fourth finger on Harry's leg, she grinned at the man. "Fourth year, I was rather busy keeping you alive."

Raising his palm, Harry signaled for a high-five to signify the fifth reason. "And fifth year you nearly died." Wrapping his fingers around her hand, he squeezed tightly.

"Well yes, but so did you. Like I said, I don't run away," she sardonically added. With her other hand, she pointed with her index finger. "I don't really like to think about sixth year, but yes, that was a bust. And seventh year, I followed you on a wild goose chase instead of going to school!"

"Sometimes, it's hard to reconcile the eleven year old girl who was more afraid of being expelled than dying with the young woman who trekked through the wilderness with me." The teasing smile on Harry's face made Hermione laugh.

"Yes, I was an odd child. I'll admit that." Shaking her head, she reached over to give him a one-arm hug. "But I miss being that child. My parents worked hard to give me the best education possible. Be it magical or otherwise. They left me a small inheritance just for schooling. In whatever I wanted."

"Do you know where you're going? And what you'll study?"

"Well, America, obviously. My mother actually attended Uni there. It's in the boonies of Virginia. And I have no idea what I'll study. Mum did pre-med."

"In America? But she's British!" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Sometimes Hermione forgot that for all the adventure her best friend's life had become, he was still very much a sheltered young man.

"My grandmother was a British soldier during World War II. She worked closely with the Americans. At the urge of one of her old colleagues, she sent my mother over there to expand her worldview. I think my mum would have liked it if I followed along."

The pair sat in silence, watching the sunset through the window, dust bunnies floating in the air. Hermione glanced around her now empty flat. The place had been her home for the past two years, and while excited to moving on with her life, she was sad to see it go.

After the fall of Voldemort, she returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year - to the confusion of her two male companions. Harry, ever the supportive friend, smiled, and saw her off at the platform on the first of September. Ron, upset with her decision, as it kept her away from being with him full-time, boycotted seeing her off. It was the start of the end of their brief relationship. It was an eye-opener, to say the least.

They had attempted a long distance relationship. But when Hermione finally found her parents during the winter holidays, and brought them back at the insistence of the older Order members, Hermione knew it was the end of Ron and Hermione, the couple of the Golden Trio. Her parents, having seen the pair interact together when she was at home studying for her NEWTs did not hold their tongue. Respecting them, she informed them she would think on it.

That January, while back at school, rogue Death Eaters had attacked her family home, killing both her parents. Hermione was distraught, blaming herself for bringing them back too soon. In a fit of rage, she went so far as to blame the Order members (the elder Weasleys included) who insisted it was safe for their return. Instead of consoling her, Ron had defended his parents vehemently, going so far as to allow Hermione to blame herself. After that, she stopped talking to the boy.

After completing her NEWTs, she took time off from everyone. She travelled to America, visiting the grave of her maternal grandmother in Arlington. Spending the week in Virginia, Hermione found herself at her mum's alma mater. And surprising herself, decided to partake in a walk-on tour of the campus. While science wasn't her forte (a fact she tried very hard not to blame on Professor Snape's teaching style and how Potions was the closest thing the Wizarding world had to Muggle science), the prestige of the school caught her attention. Sitting in on an entry level physics class, she found herself fascinated by the professor. The man was in his late thirties and was so in love with the subject, she couldn't help herself but be intrigued.

Coming back to her flat in Diagon Alley, she originally intended to use her record-breaking NEWTs scores to find a job at the Ministry. With every intention of working with Magical Creatures, she was upset to find that her would-be superiors found the position to be beneath her.

On top of that, Ron had insisted on trying another go at their doomed relationship. Hermione was determined that it would not happen, but for him to insist on the relationship during a weekly Weasley brunch, and for Molly to corner her. It was all too much.

Hermione had to hold back her frustration when thinking back on that final confrontation. Molly was adamant that Hermione was acting immature in not taking back her son. Going so far as calling her a child.

Clenching her teeth, she recalled her words to the woman. "I stopped being a child around the time I found myself in the middle of war. Probably earlier. I was sixteen when I faced a group of Death Eaters. I _incapacitated_ Death Eaters _as a teenager_. That ages you, don't you think?"

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she sniffed. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"The last Weasley brunch."

"You know what Molly said was a bunch of rubbish, right? Not even Ron could believe her nerve. And we know how little he understands about emotions," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Too true. It just hurts that the woman could lay out my life like that. To tell me that I had nothing left of the Muggle world because my parents were gone. Gone only because I brought them back too soon. At _her_ insistence, mind you."

"Yeah, I recall the gasps of everyone in the room. George is still not speaking to her."

"I don't want to come between them, you know." Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye. Deep down, she knew she was in the right. Not blaming Molly, of course, but that taking the time out to go back to the Muggle world was the right decision. She knew that the Weasleys - not even Arthur - understood her decision. But Hermione knew that she needed to leave the world that took her parents away. At least for a little while.

"Don't worry about it. All will be well in time."

"You sound like Professor Dumbledore," she giggled.

His lips quirked. They both just smiled at the memory of their eccentric headmaster. "Are you ready to live like a Muggle again?"

"Honestly," Hermione turned so she was looking him straight in the eye. "Not really, no."

"Didn't think so," he replied, smugly. "How are you handling your school records? Not only did you not attend a Muggle secondary school, but I'm fairly certain the British school system is vastly different than the American one."

"If you ever repeat this to anyone. I promise you I'll deny it." The smirk on Hermione's face looked like a Slytherin's, and she mentally chuckled at the thought. "But there's this things," she tapped her wand against her opposite hand. "Called magic," she whispered in awe, eyes wide in fake astonishment.

They both dissolved into hysterics, practically rolling on the floor.

"You know, I'm going to miss this."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione held back tears, and pulled him into a tight hug. "You can always get a mobile. International calls can be pricey though. A computer, perhaps? We can always exchange emails. An owl would be a bit obvious."

"Aren't you lucky I understand Muggle," he play shoved.

"Definitely. And you'll have to show Ron. Once I'm not mad at him. And I'm sure George would appreciate it. He could probably come up with a Wizard equivalent. Actually, I think I'll work on that as a side project if I have the time."

"You shouldn't. You need to make friends, immerse yourself. You'll be too busy at the library, anyhow," he joked, laughing once more.

"I'm sure it'll take me awhile to find myself holed up in the library." She thought it amusing that her bookish tendencies made her so obvious. Truly, she knew she'd be in the library before classes even started. She was at a disadvantage in that she didn't have the same schooling as her classmates. While her parents insisted she spend her summers learning as much as she would have had she been a typical Muggle, it wasn't the same as spending years in a classroom learning the subjects. She had a lot to catch up on.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes, because of course, he didn't believe her "You'll be there before you even go to your dorm."

Smiling, she shrugged. "Probably."

Looking at her watch, she jumped off the floor. "I need to get to Heathrow. My flight leaves in a few hours, and they suggest arriving at least two hours before takeoff."

"I don't understand why you didn't apply for an international Portkey. You _hate_ flying." He stood up after her, patting the dirt off his trousers.

"It's an aeroplane. I'm inside something that runs of physics and aerodynamics. Not a stick between my legs." She pushed him towards the door to her flat, making sure that he grabbed her bags.

Stepping out of her flat, she looked back through the door. Yes, she was sad to see her past go, but she was also excited for what her future held. Smiling, she shut the door and turned back to hug her best friend. "I'm going to miss you, Harry. But it's going to be nice to get away from all the trouble you like to cause."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her tightly. Kissing her cheek, he joked, "I'm sure you'll find your own trouble to cause."


	2. Party for Credits

**Party for Credits**

Hermione figured attending the party with Dr. Schofer was a great way to end the semester. A final hurrah in the words of her college roommate. And she could admit that getting college credit to travel abroad was a plus.

And Stuttgart was a beautiful city. Spending the semester in Germany on an internship was well worth it. Yes, she didn't really understand what they were doing. She knew they were electrorefining materials to get iridium as a by-product. And that the iridium was expensive and highly sought after.

So she got to play with chemistry, which was okay. It felt like potions, just with a little more math. Luckily, Hermione was always good at math, and her parents ensured she kept up with the subject (as well as history and current events) so the internship, and university in general, she made for a passable Muggle. She just wasn't very well-versed in science. But that was actually something a lot of Muggles could relate to.

At Culver, she had avoided the majority of the science courses since she was lacking the basic understanding. Plus, the professor who helped convince her attending the university was a good idea no longer taught there. Which was unfortunate. Supposedly the man was a brilliant scientist. And Hermione could imagine herself working extra hard to catch up to speed in order to impress the man.

It was her Boggart in third year, all over again.

But he wasn't there, and instead she took other classes, just like many of her fellow classmates. She had started as a Philosophy major, thinking it would be her cup of tea.

She was wrong.

It was like the House-elf thing all over again. And yes, Hermione understood that she was sort of wrong in that regard, but she didn't want to spend four years of college reminding herself of that fact.

The only plus side was that she had made a friend. Another young woman, who was a year older than her, sat in on that first class, listened to the professor lecture on the syllabus, and never looked back. Hermione did give the class a week, though. When she transferred out to Women's Studies (thinking that in this, at least, she could do no wrong) she found that same girl. Hermione found a new study partner, and friend. Granted, she was Hermione's only friend, but it wasn't like Hermione was used to have a huge group surrounding her all the time.

Hermione was living alone in a nice three bedroom flat her grandmother had kept from right after World War II. The same flat that her mum lived in when studying at Culver. It had great sentimental value and the third bedroom was a treasure of a library. Hermione spent most of the summer after moving stateside in that room, just breathing. She felt especially close to her Muggle family by being there, and it only validated her decision. Something that she actually needed often, as the Wizarding world continued to bother her.

When she felt lost and that she was too far from her past, she would take out her wand and simply play with magic. Occasionally she would research new spells and potions from books she borrowed from Harry and the Black library. It made for good breaks from her actual studies.

During mid-terms, she found unexpected guests at her flat. Ron, Ginny, and George were on the stoop of her building. And if Hermione didn't have the foresight to place numerous wards on her building, on top of her flat itself, she would have showed up to a full apartment. Five minutes after showing the younger Weasleys in, Harry was knocking on her door. Ron and Ginny were there on their mother's orders to convince Hermione of _her mistake_ and return back to England. George was trying to talk them out of it, and Harry was there to see them home.

The same thing happened again, just before Christmas. Molly insisting that Hermione needed to spend the holidays with _family_. To prove a point, Hermione had invited Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy to spend Christmas in America. Even better, Andromeda was mending her relationship with her only living sister, and Hermione, feeling spiteful, invited Narcissa along. The Malfoy bride had brought her son along, too. So Hermione spent the holidays with the Malfoys over the Weasleys.

Molly was horrified, and shunned Hermione for a short while. That is, until several of their classmates started getting married. The older Weasley was determined for Hermione to join her family, and Hermione became so frustrated, she did something she promised to never do.

She would keep any new magical discoveries she made to herself.

In a nook in her library, she continued to research magic, developing new potions and spells. The first magical restraining order was created, and Molly would spend time confined at the Ministry should she try to contact Hermione.

Hermione was always one to do what she had to do.

So after that first year of avoiding the Weasleys, acclimating herself to being a Muggle, and getting to know her new friend better. Hermione felt she was back to living a normal life. Especially when her friend had moved in with her right after that first year. It was nice, as they spent much of their second year of uni attending the same classes, more soft science courses and some liberal arts mixed in.

Then her roommate changed majors again, so their upper level courses no longer coincided. They didn't see each other as often as they used to, but they still maintained a weekly night out - her friend's prerogative.

When it became apparent that both of them were not going to graduate without those pesky science credits, they sought the easiest means to get them. Hermione would usually work hard, find a class that fit, and studied her arse off, but her friend had other ideas.

A semester long internship.

_A semester long internships worth six credits._

Unfortunately, they couldn't get internships together, but Hermione lucked out and got the one abroad. Her friend was not so lucky. She was stuck in the desert in America somewhere.

But it was all for the best. Her internship was officially completed that morning, four months of her life finished. In a week she'd be back in Willowdale, Viriginia, having drinks with her best friend. A week after that, they'd be walking the stage, and Hermione Jean Granger would find herself with a nice degree to be proud of.

So yes, she was going to enjoy the last day of her internship by attending the gala her boss insisted she attend. She was a little upset with Dr. Schofer for only telling her about it as he was signing off the final papers for meant for her credits. But whatever, she had her wand. She could Transfigure one of her work outfits into a nice gown.

Finding herself dressed in a tight strapless emerald gown that Andromeda and Narcissa gave her the Christmas the year before, she walked down the red carpet to meet with her boss. The affair was highly formal, and Hermione was glad that the older Black sisters forced etiquette training on her and her roommate whenever they visited. Hermione was never one to be rude, but the stuffy atmosphere was something she definitely wasn't used to. Especially when she lived in a college town, and the fanciest she had dressed up in the past year was when taking out her out-of-town guests in Norfolk, the largest town only because it housed a Naval Base. They had to Apparate to get there.

Maybe Hermione broke the Statute of Secrecy because her roommate was pretty awesome, but Hermione was pretty sure that Draco was secretly hooking up with her friend, and Hermione had to encourage that change in the pure-blood's behavior. It was the betterment of the Wizarding world, and all that. Sadly, the pair didn't really last, but the point was that Hermione could snob with the snobbiest because of it.

And right now she was with the snobbiest. The whole room seemed far more pretentious than anything she had ever been to before, and that included the dentistry conventions her parents used to drag her to as a child.

String instruments, really? Hermione wanted to gag. As politely as she could, she grabbed a glass of champagne, and walked up the steps leading away from the guests. Trying to find an empty alcove or somewhere that she wouldn't be seen, she figured she could Apparate back to her rooms. Her boss wouldn't miss her, surely. The man was busy schmoozing, preparing to give a speech.

Not truly paying attention, being busy holding up her skirt, while reaching for her wand, Hermione bumped into a tall man. The well-dressed man had long dark hair that would have reminded her of Professor Snape if it didn't appear to be well taken care of. His tight suit, and green scarf caught her eye, and she found herself rethinking leaving.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, just noticing then her wand in her hand. As quickly as possible, she pushed it into her beaded bag.

"What is this?" The man asked, wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

Being manhandled, Hermione no longer found the man attractive and pushed him away before he could grab her bag. "Excuse you," she sneered, in her best impression of Draco.

"I sense magic in you," he drawled. "No matter. I shall see you soon, my pet." He eyed her from head to toe, waved his cane, and continued down the steps.

For a brief moment, Hermione was speechless, not really sure what had just happened. The man sensed magic in her? Was he a wizard? And what did he mean by seeing her soon? And who did he think he was calling her pet?

She was outraged. Pulling out her wand and casting a Disillusionment Charm on herself, she grabbed her skirts and rushed after him. Before she could catch up with the man, he had Dr. Schofer on his back on that huge alter type statue that the Gala was celebrating. Just as she decided to Stun the man, he pulled out some sort of device, and stabbed her boss' face with it.

She screamed. Watching the other guests run out, it took her several moments to think of what to do. No longer battle ready, she began muttering as many healing spells to herself as possible, in hopes of saving her boss. The man was busy watching the crowd, but Hermione could have sworn she saw him smirk in her direction as he passed her by.

Watching him walk away, his clothing shimmered and became leather and metal. Hermione was stunned at the level of magic. There was no visible wand anywhere, and she had never seen that level of Transfiguration, ever. Casting every known detection spell she could, she tried to determine who this man was and what he wanted. She was not going to let another Lord Voldemort rise on her watch.

She checked her boss, and to her dismay, he was dead. Eyes blurring with unshed tears, she wiped it away and ran after the possible wizard.

Duplication? What sort of magic was this? There were several version of the possible wizard holding the crowd at bay. Hermione, who regardless of living as a Muggle for the past four years, was very well versed in magic. She had access to the Malfoy and Black libraries for her research, and nowhere in her research was anything of this magnitude ever mentioned.

Ducking from a car crashing into the planter in front of the Gala, she listened as the man monologued to the kneeling crowd. She sadly smiled at an old man who stood up to would-be dictator.

As the villain was distracted, she figured a Stunning Spell was called for. Flicking her wand, she had to point her wand elsewhere as a man in a blue suit and a shield jumped in front of the blast.

Stunned, she listened as the American telling off the wizard. A hovercraft of some sort was in the air and a large gun descended from it. A voice called the wizard Loki, and he began fighting with the soldier. Shaking her head, she started casting _Protego_ at the civilians, hoping to keep them from being collateral damage.

When the square was finally empty, she was ready to take out Loki, but AC/DC began playing out of the hovercraft. All of a sudden Iron Man had joined them in the square and had guns pointed at the magical man.

There was no reason for Hermione to stay in Stuttgart; her internship was finished, and her boss was gone. She had all her things in her beaded bag, as she always did. She would follow them, figure out what was going on, and learn more about this man named Loki. Like she thought earlier, there was no way that she would sit on the sidelines and let a new Lord Voldemort come into the world.


	3. Shakespeare in the Park

**Shakespeare in the Park**

Hermione could admit that maybe following along was a terrible idea. Actually, it was _definitely_ a terrible idea. It was the most terrible, horrible idea, ever. She was standing in the back corner of the hovercraft, listening to Captain America and Iron Man discuss how easy it was to capture Loki.

And Hermione couldn't help but agree. She knew that Loki was aware of her presence. His eyes would pause in her direction as they glanced around the craft. She did refrain from giggling when the Captain said _wallop_, not having heard the word since her grandmother would tell her war stories.

And they were talking about the Captain being ninety. Hermione would never believe that, the man looked _too yummy_ (in the words of her roommate and friend) to be that old.

She listened as they discussed a man named Fury, when thunder sounded nearby. Apparently Loki was afraid of lightning. And it appeared he had good reason, as a loud thunk sounded as something landed on top of the craft. Watching Iron Man walk towards the control to the onramp, Hermione shuffled towards the cockpit. She wrapped her arms in netting as the ramp opened and a man with a large hammer slapped Iron Man away, grabbed Loki, and jumped outside the vehicle.

_Was a normal life too much to ask for?_

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her wand, thinking of Apparating to the ground below. She had no intention of letting Loki go, especially as Tony Stark explained losing the magical man would mean losing something called the Tesseract.

Things just kept happening, and exponentially at that. She didn't make it this far to only run and hide though. And like she told Harry all those years ago, she was never one to run away. After Iron Man flew off, the Captain started to strap a parachute on. She listened as the woman upfront tried to convince the costumed man to stay behind, calling Loki and the man who grabbed him legends. _Basically gods._

_Huh. Loki. Another guy summoning lightning with a large hammer. He must be Thor._

Well, at least her not so normal life was ridiculously interesting.

As carefully as possible, she sidled towards the onramp, staring down to where the others disappeared to. Focusing on where she could see the glint of Thor's hammer, she Apparated as the Captain jumped off the plane.

She landed on a rock just after Thor threw Loki onto the dirty floor. He was laughing as Thor began questioning him. If he was really the god of legend, it would explain why she couldn't recognize his magic. The lifelong student in her wanted to know more, but she also wanted justice. This man had killed her boss, and she wanted to know why.

When Thor pulled Loki up, she could see him smirk in her direction. She was still Disillusioned as Thor provided her with some backstory. Loki should be king, and Thor cared for Earth.

"I mean to _rule_ them."

Yes, Hermione knew it was a good decision to follow along. She would not let that happen. And if she had to tag along with this band of superheroes, she'd do so.

And the Tesseract was important. How that tied into Dr. Schafer's death, she didn't know. But she would find out.

When it seemed that Thor was about to pound that heavy hammer (and Hermione did not snicker, _she did not_), Iron Man came flying, taking Thor with him.

"Don't move," she called out, instantly sending a Stunning Spell at the god.

"The witch, I see you've followed." He smirked, as an explosion sounded in the forest below them. A second later, he was sitting near the ledge. No movement. No spells. Just Hermione's magic being countered instantly.

"Why are you here?" She asked, taking a calming breath. She was not scared. _She was not scared_. She had faced off scarier beings, she had been tortured. This magical god was nothing to be scared of.

"I thought you to be intelligent for a mere mortal. Perhaps, I was wrong?" He continued to look out into the forest, the sound of fighting echoing towards them.

"To rule, yes. But why?" Hermione stepped closer, watching as Iron Man flew with Thor towards the mountain, and back.

"Do you not find this entertaining?" Loki asked, still smirking at the superheroes.

"Aren't you afraid for your brother?" She quipped back, because if legend was true, wasn't Loki and Thor brothers?

The man snarled, but before he could retaliate (note to self, do not call Thor his brother), a bright blue light blinded them. The sound of a huge explosion rang in their ears, and once their eyes adjusted, a large part of the forest was levelled.

Noticing that the fight was over, Hermione Disillusioned herself once more, adding a _Silencio_ for added measure, and Apparated back to the plane. Mentally, she reminded herself to either borrow Harry's Cloak, or try and make one that would suffice in a pinch.

It was only mere minutes when the craft landed and the heroes and prisoner stepped aboard. Loki remained silent, but peered at her corner the whole time.

Not really sure what to do, Hermione remained quiet until they landed on something in the air. She followed them all as they descended on what seemed to be an aircraft carrier floating in the sky. Making a mental note to mention this to Draco and Narcissa as further proof of the craftiness of Muggles, she quietly walked around the men with guns, staying out of everyone's line of sight. She wasn't sure if she should follow Loki, or the heroes.

Loki smirked at her as he walked down the corridor. It was possible that he was smirking in the direction of his brother, but Hermione knew better. The villain was aware of her presence, and the only reason Hermione wasn't found out was at his silence. Determined to help in anyway, she decided to remain invisible and learn as much as she could. Research and analysis was always something she flourished in. It was how she assisted with the end of Voldemort. She could do what she could to get rid of Loki and whatever the Tesseract thing was.

Opting to follow the villain, where she was least likely to be caught, she watched as he entered a glass prison. She listened as a man with an eye-patch monologued (Hermione always thought that was only a bad guy thing, at least her roommate had insisted on that, and she was an _expert_ on comic books) while Loki remained unimpressed.

And then he mentioned the Tesseract once more. Whatever that was, she knew it was the key. Loki responded, smirking at her and then in the direction of a camera, eventually pushing the leather clad man away.

Hermione leaned against the far wall. "So this is your plan?" She questioned, because really, he was in a glass cage. How did he intend to take over the world from there?

"You may find yourself not wanting to be aboard this craft in due time," he replied, ignoring her question.

"I can wait." And she could. She had her beaded bag, worse come to worst, she had an emergency Portkey with her. She could be back on campus in minutes. Sliding down the wall, she made herself as comfortable as possible. She decided to think about all she knew on Norse mythology, possibly question the man to find the truth behind the legends.

"So you're a giant right?"

He doesn't respond, so Hermione decided to take that as a yes. "What about being the mother of Sleipnir?"

His brow quirked at that, but he maintained his expressionless face. He stood in the center of his prison, watching the entrance to the cargo bay (Hermione thought the name apropo for the room).

"What about being married? Angrboda? Sigyn?"

She shrugged, she really didn't want to know about the man's love life anyway. "Well, the shape shifting, that I can believe. You duplicated yourself. That was a fancy bit of magic." And it was, Hermione was already trying to figure out how to apply it to the magic she _did_ know.

Contemplating the levels of magic Loki was capable of, she didn't pay attention to the man as he began to pace inside his cell.

However, she did pay attention when he stopped suddenly, and a person stood on the platform before him.

Things just became more complicated from there. Hermione didn't regret following Loki, but she was starting to realize the level of trouble she would be in should she be found out.

The amount of information being exposed to her, unknowingly, was frightening. She now knew that the man with the eyepatch was the Fury that the Captain referred to earlier. The woman who was piloting the plane that brought them here had personal business with Loki. Something to do with another agent.

Hermione was pretty sure knowing the woman's backstory was reason enough to be at the top of a kill list. She cringed.

As Loki started spilling out the woman's misdeeds, Hermione recalled that the man was also nicknamed Silvertongue. With only words, Hermione shuddered. How the redheaded woman was able to just stand there and take it, the only sign of being affected being the widening of her eyes, Hermione didn't know.

When he banged on the glass, and his voice became grave, she jumped up. Pulling out her wand, she made sure she was ready should she be needed. Her Stunning Spell didn't work earlier, but an _Incarcerous_ would at least inconvenience him, at least she hoped so. Hermione stepped forward when the other woman turned her back to Loki, and was just about to take action when the agent spun back around, seemingly unaffected.

To see Loki confused, Hermione had to quickly Silence herself in order to laugh and not be caught. And when the woman thanked him, the look on his face! Hermione dissolved into giggles, holding herself up against the wall.

Loki glared at her, and Hermione just sat herself back down, reaching into her bag looking for a book to read. Finding the book she needed, she began looking through Detection Spells and began casting at the prisoner. She'd use the time to learn as much about the possible god as she could.

An hour passed as such, Loki straightened at one point, drawing Hermione's attention. The smirk on his face didn't bode well. Placing the book back in the bag, she stood, stretched, and had her wand at the ready.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm not going to let it happen." And she wasn't. She started debating on whether getting ahold of the agent or Fury would be worth it when an explosion rocked the ship.

"Like I said, you will wish you were not here, shortly." Loki eyed the debris laying across Hermione's leg. Her wand had rolled away and his eyes glinted with malice at the sight of it.

"Was this your plan all along?" She called out, Summoning her wand. "Lead your team here and take out everyone in one go?"

"As I thought, an intelligent mortal," he drawled, holding himself against the wall as the ship tilted and began to fall out of the sky.

Her wand rolled into her palm, and with a well placed _Levicorpus_ she managed to move the debris off of her leg. During this, Thor had come for his brother, and Loki tricked the man into the cell.

"_Incarcerous_." As ropes began to tie around Loki, they dissolved away.

Thor looked in her direction, unable to see her, but possibly feel her magic? Hermione didn't know, but before she could try another tactic against Loki, another man came onto the floor, holding a _very_ large gun.

Gasping, she held a hand over her mouth as Loki silently duplicated himself behind the new man and stabbed him. She watched as Loki sent his brother hurtling, hoping a last minute spell on the cell would keep Thor from getting too injured.

Turning, she watched as Loki and the man argued. Happily, she watched as the man shot Loki.

Unsure of what to do, she sent a Stunning Spell at Loki in hopes of stalling him until someone else could get there. She rushed over to the injured man, squatting next to him, and attempted to keep him alive.

"It was a pleasure." Loki smirked, trailing his fingers along her neck.

She cried out as he escaped, determined to at least save someone.

"Who are you?" The agent panted.

Startled, Hermione realised her Disillusionment Charm had collapsed. "Oh. Just a concerned citizen," she replied, holding her wand at his wound. An _Episkey_ would only stitch the skin together, but any internal damage would require a potion.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" The man named Fury shouted, squatting next to her, pushing her aside to see to the man. Ignoring Hermione, he tried to keep the agent awake.

When the dying man spoke his last breath, Hermione cried out as Fury notified other people of the man - Agent Coulson's - death. Quickly, she Disillusioned herself once more, and followed the EMTs, forgetting about Fury in the process. Scrambling to keep up with them, she reached into her beaded bag for a draught. She always kept one on hand, as she never knew when it would be needed.

If she was going to do anything, she was going to save at least _this_ man.


End file.
